1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems include expansion cards to expand the capability of the computer systems. Expansion cards are mounted to expansion slots of the computer systems, which are easily damaged when the computer systems receive an electrical shock.